


Our Hearts Will Spill

by astoryandasong



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is alive, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon warm up. There is a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts Will Spill

Amy warned him, when she came back.

“You'll feel things again,” she smiled. “You'll be hungry. Christ, you'll even need to use the loo again.”

She had the dreamiest of her smiles on, which usually meant she was thinking of either Philip or chocolate. Perhaps Philip covered in chocolate. With Amy you could never really be certain. He had wanted to ask her if she felt it when Philip kissed her now and if it was the same as the first time she'd been alive. Wondered if anyone had kissed her in her first life.

But he was still at heart a little shy, so he didn't. But he had begun to daydream of the day when his heart thumped back to life and he could kiss Simon with lips that felt and a warm mouth.

Still.

There had been no way that either his not so idle daydreams or his fading memories of teenage snogs with Rick could have ever really prepared him for the first time that he kissed Simon and _felt._ On the bed in the bungalow, shy at first and then possessive. Always like he's afraid that it will all be pulled away from him. Pulling Kieren down on top of him, big warm hands all over. Touching everywhere.

Of course he's excited about living again. About tasting food and feeling cool water against his skin. The joy that crossed his parents' faces when they pressed a hand to his ribcage and felt that beat. His mum making lamb and mint sauce every night for a week, asking what Simon's favourite food is. Making that too and laughing when Simon's stomach _rumbles._

Impossible to get any time alone with Simon until today.

Simon smells now. Some sweet skin smell and sweat – turns out that he runs naturally hot. Simon's second rising had been an agony of black bile and knitting skin more painful than the sweet shot of heroin that had pulled him into the first. Now he's had to abandon his baggy jumpers and oversized parka because he's so warm all the fucking time. Odd to see him in t-shirts and jeans that don't look like the ones he died in.

He likes it now when Simon presses him down into the mattress and breathes hot in his ear. The scrape of his teeth makes Kieren's whole body sing- he loves the strength in Simon's arms, the way the muscles move in his back under his palms when they finally get shirtless together. Likes the slickness of his skin.

 

It's the first time he's ever touched anyone like this, living or dead. Feels a sudden pang of pity for Rick, who was always afraid and who probably never got to touch or be touched like this, without any fear. Like every part of him was worth touching and exploring equally. Simon touches him like this, runs his fingers through the hair on Kieren's chest, kisses his chest, his shoulder.

 

The rain is coming down outside and one of those hands is in his hair, tugging, while the other one palms at the hardness in his jeans. Simon is groaning like he's the one being touched, kissing Kieren's neck.

The noises Kieren is making echo loudly in the quiet of the bungalow but he doesn't care. He isn't ashamed. He thinks suddenly of the only gay porn he ever managed to watch, one man on his knees giving the other a blowjob. Remembers watching and wanting so badly, getting off at the thought of taking another man in his mouth. Wants to see Simon, naked, to do that to him.

He felt ashamed before. When he used to put fingers in his mouth and think of doing it, but Simon has cured him of shame, at least in this.

So he works Simon's jeans off and pushes his own down and flings them both of the side of the bed. Just looks at him a minute. Well built and dusted with dark hair leading down to the V of his pelvis.

It makes his mouth water and he takes Simon in.

“ _Kieren.”_

Simon always says his name in some variation of that awestruck tone. I am glad you are here, it says, I am glad we have found ourselves in this place.

He doesn't think he's bad at this for a first time, judging by the noises and the fingers that run through his hair, twitching like they want to tighten.

His own dick throbs between his legs, trapped between his body and the sheets. The feeling of Simon in his mouth , hitting the back of his throat, the taste of precome (he assumes that's what it is) and the ache in his lips are all turning him on more and more.

 

He's probably going to come without a hand on him, just from this. The fingers try and push his head away but he just holds them there, encouraging a little pull. A little _I'm not going anywhere._

Taste of semen in his mouth, being pushed back onto the bed and kissed desperately. Simon's hand, just a little rough and so, so good.

His own orgasm is almost a shock, hot little splatters on his belly and chest. Simon has an armful then of sleepy boy. Curled up together in the single bed, listening to the storm outside.

When he finally ventures downstairs for a drink, Sue and Jem have dropped off some food. Cold lamb and potatoes, crisps, drinks. Loo roll. Thoughtful and kind like they can be. He blushes at the thought of his mum and sister being in the house while he lay naked upstairs with his lover, but smiles because it means they don't need to go out. They can stay in and have sex and watch telly and sleep in.

Keiran is always cold now- his fingers and toes like icicles under the covers. He finds the hiss of Simon's breath when he snuggles his feet in hilarious. Kisses the back of Simon's neck, spoons in and falls back asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
